<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love totally gets in the way sometimes by Snakies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923829">Love totally gets in the way sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies'>Snakies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Violence, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, akechi and akira die but not really, angst at the beginning but then it turns lighthearted, play the frickin game before reading pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira now believes in love at first sight, since seeing Akechi on TV for the first time, and then in person, he knew that he wanted to date this man. The feeling was mutual.<br/>Unfortunately for them, they both had different morals of justice, and Akechi hates the Phantom Thieves. He tricked, and deceived them, ultimately leading to a feud between the two parties.<br/>That didn't stop Akira's feelings though, and eventually, even after everything that's happened between them, he decided to make a move.<br/>This is his ideal reality, right? And to his surprise, Akechi seems keen on moving things along as well.<br/>This relationship won't get in the way... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Make sure you play/watch Persona 5 Royal before reading! Literally this fic is filled with spoilers so pls &lt;3<br/>There's light angst at the beginning, but the entire thing is pretty lighthearted. It will be porn with plot basically.</p>
<p>This is my first fic so pls be nice ah!! 18+ only pls</p>
<p>Prologue is a bit graphic with the blood descriptions, sorry about that, chapter 2 is less graphic, more angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 19th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The prison guard fell, as Akira heard a muffled gunshot coming from Akechi’s direction. A pool of blood began to form around the officer’s head, as he laid there with shocked, but lifeless eyes. Akira gripped the edge of the table in surprise, as Akechi turned to face him. “Have you finally pieced it all together?” he murmured, adjusting the gun’s muffler. “Case closed…”</p><p>Akechi raised the gun to Akria’s head, his eyes glittering with malice. “This is how your ‘justice’ ends.” he said, and grinned wide, and terrifying. Akira could only stare, as Akechi pulled the trigger.</p>
<hr/><p>Blood began to run down Akira’s face and neck, and his pupils dilated and lost all color. His mouth was still open in defiant shock, as he collapsed onto the table, blood painting it red. Akechi’s stomach twisted when he fell, stepping back slightly upon reflex. He extended his arm, and used the gun’s barrel to nudge Akira’s head slightly, to check if he was actually dead. Akira didn’t stir, and he sighed with relief.</p><p><em> The deed is done, I should leave now. </em> He thought as he removed the gun’s muffler, and put it in his inside pocket. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the room, so instead, he gently lifted Akira’s shoulder until he was leaning back against the chair, staring off into space, blood dripping down from the bullet wound. Akechi’s heart wrenched at the sight, and his mind began to race as he remembered all the times they hung out together.</p><p>But his desires were stronger. He needed to help Shido, he needed to overcome Shido. That was the only reason he was alive. He couldn’t let Akira stop him. He even told Akira how much he hated him. That didn’t stop the messy haired prick from coming back though and getting in the way.</p><p>“If only you had helped me, yet you chose to get in my way.” he said to the corpse, stepping closer and wiping the blood from his lips. “It could have ended with us together, you know.”</p><p>Akira’s corpse didn’t respond, and Akechi sighed. He leaned in, and gave him the softest kiss on his lips. “Sorry,” he whispered, and lowered Akira’s body back onto the table. He put the gun in Akira’s hands, and looked over the scene. <em> A total suicide. </em> He thought to himself with triumph, and a slight hint of regret. <em> Now to let Shido know. </em></p><p>He walked out of the room, not looking back, as the door shut behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>The room was silent, both dead bodies not moving an inch, though after a few heartbeats the bodies began to both disappear, and soon it looked like they weren't there at all. </p><p>Except one of them was, and he was still sitting in the chair. His head rested on his elevated hands, his expression filled with confidence. He saw <em> everything. </em></p><p>He knew how Akechi felt about him, he wasn’t stupid, despite was Akechi thought. He liked Akechi the same way, though it hurt knowing they didn’t share the same morals, especially when it came to justice.</p><p>That didn’t bother him though. He needed to think of the team. So he carried out this plan. He had no idea when they would meet again, but all he had to do now was wait for Nijima to come back and rescue him.</p><p><em> Well, Akechi. How the tables have turned. </em> He smiled, his face heating up slightly. <em> I’ll get you back. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet again, even though Akechi thought he killed Akira.<br/>He didn't though, and now is his second shot!<br/>But things go horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More spoilers! This chapter is probably the most angsty it'll get tho<br/>I tried to make it be chronological with the game so I hope it makes sense!<br/>They fight so hence the minor violence, but there isn't actually blood this time<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 10th</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! We finally have the last letter of introduction!” Haru exclaimed as the team high fived each other in celebration. Makoto rolled her eyes after high fiving Ryuji. “We shouldn’t celebrate so early, we need to go check out that big room now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Futaba adjusted her goggles. “According to the map we can head through the engine room, though be careful, I’m getting a weird reading…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Ryuji exclaimed, and took off for the door. The rest of the team followed suit. Akira grinned slightly as Ryuji was scolded for running off too quickly by Morgana, before following his team out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room leading to the exit was large, with big containers lining the walls. The room made an unsettling noise as the team walked through it. “Guys, wait.” Futaba held her hand up and the team stopped short. “What is it?” Yusuke asked, timidly looking around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird reading, it’s getting closer!” she whispered. Makoto walked next to her. “Are you sure it’s not just a shadow?” she asked, and Futaba shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not sure what it is!” she gritted her teeth as she pulled up her computer holograms. She started furiously typing. “I can’t seem to identify it, everyone stay on guard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now, what do we have here?” a familiar voice called from the shadows, making the team freeze in their tracks. Akira looked up and his heart leapt as he saw the figure on the rafters above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure gracefully jumped down from the rafters and the team gasped as Akechi’s iconic red and white suit came into the light. “We meet again, Joker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the team tensed up, though Akira remained relaxed. He smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I actually happy to see him? He thought he killed me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t shake the giddiness of knowing Akechi’s true feelings about him. Though on the outside, he remained confident, and just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t surprising when I figured out you tricked me, well done.” He drew his sword, looking Akira straight in the eyes. “Though the Phantom Thieves wit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘teamwork’</span>
  </em>
  <span> can only get them so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira narrowed his eyes. “Why say teamwork with so much disgust?” he heard Makoto ask, readying her spiked knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teamwork can only get you so far, like I just said,” Akechi responded, a little irritation in his voice. “In order to truly become stronger you need to work alone, to give out your full potential.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi’s other hand fidgeted with his gun holster, and Akira could see he was struggling to keep his composure from inside his mask. “It’s a shame though, I’m quite envious of the team that you have, Joker. Working with you all truly was a blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira blinked. Was that a hint of regret in his voice? From hanging out with Akechi, Akira could tell he was a pretty good actor, but it seemed like now he was being genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too late,” he said softly, making Akechi tense up and grit his teeth. “What are you saying?” he demanded, gripping his sword as tight as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gave him a knowing grin, sending shivers down Akechi’s spine. “I mean it’s not too late to stop this. You can help us take down Shido. If I remember correctly we have the same goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise Akechi scoffed. “I’m taking down Shido </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have to!” he growled. “I don’t need you and your stupid team! Just stop getting in my way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Akechi’s disgusted face twisted into a wicked smile as he snapped his fingers, and two, overpowered shadows took place in front of him. “Kill them!” he ordered, and the shadows roared and charged at the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an easy fight though. The team easily wiped the floor with the shadows, and they disappeared. Akechi growled to himself, then huffed. “Very well, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself!” He leaped onto the battlefield, and Akira just dodged his swinging sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Watch where you’re swinging that thing!” He heard Ryuji shout, and he gave him a good whack with his sledge hammer. Akechi stumbled backwards into Makoto’s flying fists, before rolling across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit! Robin Hood!” Akechi called, before ripping off his mask, and sending Robin Hood towards the team in a frenzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shouted directions at his team, and they all got in position. Akira honed in on Akechi, not before getting chipped by his almighty attack. He winced, but didn’t stop as Morgana used his wind power to clear an opening for him. “Now, Joker!” he screamed, and Akira leaped as high as he could, before giving Akechi the finishing blow with his dagger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi flew across the room, before landing with a thud on the floor. The team tensed up as Akechi began laughing softly, until his laugh turned into a cackle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like… I couldn’t beat you with only part of my strength…” Akechi’s smile didn’t falter as he started to get up. “I underestimated you… my apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi stood on swinging legs. “It seems like you all are truly deserving of my real strength!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his hand up, and Akira gasped in surprise as Akechi screeched, “Come, Loki!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi’s red and white suit transformed into something black and blue. His mask turned to black, and his heroic, flowing red cape became black and tattered. Behind him his persona, Loki, stood menacingly above him, his eyes filled with hate.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What? Two personas?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Does he have the same power as Joker?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? I thought we just beat him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his team freaked out behind him, Akira got in his battle stance. He wasn’t going to let Akechi win, especially since now it seemed like he had gone off the rails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might actually kill me this time. I can’t take this lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see how your team fights against-” before he could finish his sentence, Akira lunged at him, Akechi dodging just in time. “No,” Akira growled, kicking Akechi in the stomach. He staggered backwards and looked up at Akira in shock. “We’re doing this one on one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi’s shocked face turned into something that made Akira’s blood run cold. “Very well, we’ll fight one on one until one of us dies!” he roared, and sent an almighty attack towards Akira. “I’LL CRUSH YOU!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, he really is off his rocker this time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira thought as he dodged this attack, though he was immediately hit by another one. He cursed under his breath as he sent out an attack, making Akechi give him some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's the matter, Akira? Overwhelmed? Scared?” Akechi taunted as he sent out waves of almighty attacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s more powerful! Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira began to panic, wondering if Akechi was right about him being weak without his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit Akira! Think! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he dodged yet another attack. He looked up and noticed the cracks between the rafters, then his mind lit up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his grappling hook, and shot it at the rafters. He sucked in a breath as a particularly strong almighty attack headed his way, though he dodged it right in time as the grappling hook sent him upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Akechi roared again, and Akira smirked to himself. He shot his grappling hook at Akechi, and it hit him square in his shoulder, and wrapped itself around his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi whirled around and called out, though he was pinned to the ground by Akira, holding his head against the floor and bringing his arms behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, looks like I won again.” Akira smirked as he drew his gun and held it to Akechi’s head. “Now where have I seen this before?” he remarked, pressing the barrel to his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard.” Akechi spat, not being able to move under his weight. Akechi knew he should hate this predicament he was in at this very moment, and he did hate it, but part of him wanted Akira to keep talking. His low, gentle but commanding voice drove Akechi crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira could tell that Akechi was trying to hold it together. He found it incredibly amusing, though there wasn’t time to admit anything just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, are you gonna finish me off, shithead?” Akechi growled, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Akira. He tensed up as he was met with Akira’s confident smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know that Phantom Thieves don’t kill,” Akira answered, rolling his wrist so the gun moved along Akechi’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s stopping me from overtaking you right now?” Akechi whispered, struggling to maintain eye contact. Akira blinked, and leaned in so he was inches from Akechi’s face. “You and I both know exactly why you wouldn’t.” Akechi sucked in a breath as Akira murmured in his ear, sending chills down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could reply, a loud gunshot just narrowly missed them both. Abandoning Akechi, Akira rolled away from him and stood back up. “What…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akechi?” he heard Futaba gasp as the same figure stepped out from the shadows, holding a gun. “That’s Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi!” Morgana replied, drawing his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like you failed,” Shadow Akechi said calmly, as he stalked up to the real Akechi. “What will Shido-san think of you when he finds out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The real Akechi laughed hoarsely, lifting his head to face his shadow. “I don’t give a shit about what that bastard thinks of me.” he spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, we all know that the only reason you’re still alive is because you need to serve Shido-san.” Shadow Akechi said nonchalantly. “You have been useful up until this point, but now, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-kun?” Haru cried, and Ryuji patted her on the shoulder. “That piece of shit!” he snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Shadow ignored them, and raised his gun to the real Akechi. “I, however, am still useful to Shido-san, and as you know, anyone who’s not useful, dies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Akechi challenged, slowly getting up. “What are you going to do after that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow shrugged, not taking his eyes off him. “I’ll kill you, then I’ll kill these thieves, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were instructed to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi finally fully stood up, and drew his gun and aimed it at his shadow. “Fine then, but I’m not gonna make it that easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he whipped his arm and shot a bullet, missing the Shadow by a mile. But that didn’t matter, as the sound of glass shattering and a siren blaring began to fill the room. “Go!” Akechi shouted to the team, and they leapt out of the way of a large garage door shutting, separating them from Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Akira screamed, and punched the door, but it didn’t budge. “Akechi you asshole!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t leave now, you’ll sink down with this ship!” he heard Akechi’s voice from the other side of the door. Futaba nodded, and pulled up an escape route map.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you!” Akira cried, “What about our promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know how we feel about each other at this point, isn’t that enough for you?” Akechi said, so softly that Akira could barely hear him. He choked back tears and punched the door again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira stop! It’s best you forget about me.” he continued. “I’ll kill my shadow, you go and steal Shido’s shitty treasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akechi-” Akira was interrupted by the sound of two gunshots from the other side. He froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji slammed his body against the door, but to no avail. “Damnit! That dumbass just sacrificed himself!” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Morgana jump onto his shoulder, and put his paw on his head. Futaba sighed and sniffled. “Both readings are gone.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira put his forehead against the cold door, and let out a heart splitting cry. The team stayed silent, both from the shock of Akechi’s sacrifice, and how they had never seen Akira act like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WARNING, THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE SHIP. WARNING. INITIATING LOCKDOWN.” an announcement blared from the loudspeakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira felt Ryuji’s hand rest on his other shoulder. “We have to go, dude. Imagine how pissed off Akechi would be if we didn’t escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a shuddering breath and wiped his face, not having the courage to look at his team. “Let’s go then,” he said hoarsely, and everyone nodded. No one questioned him as they escaped. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After returning to the real world, Akira didn’t even acknowledge Sojiro’s greeting as he stumbled on his way to his room. Morgana jumped out of his bag and nodded to Sojiro before following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone. The team was discussing Akechi’s decision and the calling card, but he didn’t have the heart to engage. He threw his phone onto his desk and leaned against the wall, and looked out the window at the rain outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana jumped onto the bed and sat next to Akira, and they both sat in silence. “Akechi saved us.” Morgana said after a while. Akira just nodded, holding back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t get anywhere by moping around about it. Akechi changed in the end, so in a way, I think we saved him too.” he continued, nudging Akira’s hand. “We need to send the calling card, and avenge him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Akira sighed and closed his eyes, letting the tears run down his face. Morgana didn’t say anything more, and they sat there until they both eventually fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Congrats! u made it through the angst im proud<br/>just a little more plot until the smut i promise, u got this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They saved the world, and now the Phantom Thieves can celebrate the holidays together! Things go very well for them, but as soon as it hits the new year, things start to go wrong. REALLY wrong.<br/>And Akira luckily isn't the only one who notices. Two others figured it out too, so now it's time to investigate.<br/>But first... Akira has some unfinished business.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a bit more plot now! Next chapter is smut &gt;: ) there is a bit of spicy stuff in this chapter tho dw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 24th</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty jarring to have a normal conversation with Sae right after defeating a God, but honestly, Akira was thankful for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of his friends left to go and spend Christmas Eve in different ways, so Akira was left standing in the square underneath the snow, listening to the general public rejoice about being saved by the Phantom Thieves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His good mood was instantly ruined when Sae asked if he would turn himself in to the police.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only way I can actually convict Shido. I need your testimony.” she explained. Akira bit the inside of his cheek in indecision. He did want Shido to be convicted, there was no doubt about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he also </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hated the cops, and they would definitely arrest him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, looking down at his feet. “Is there really no other way?” he asked her. His heart fell as he sensed her shake her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid this is our only option.” she said. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I think you have another option,” a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar voice was heard from the crowd. Akira whirled around and he almost fainted right on the spot. “Akechi! You’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was in his normal detective outfit. He nodded to Akira, his expression saying he was happy to see him too. “Of course I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could ask how the hell he escaped death, Akechi turned and addressed Sae. “I will turn myself in and give my testimony. You only need one other testimony, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sea blinked, clearly confused as she thought him to be dead as well. “That is true… Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi nodded again. “It’s the least I could do to repay the Phantom Thieves, they made me realize something very important, as well as saving the world.” he turned and looked at Akira, smiling. “We can’t have their leader be out of commission, can we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s mouth and throat were both dry, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW IS HE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, thank you Akechi.” Sae said, and gave him a polite handshake. “We should go now, the office is still open but not for much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, lead the way.” Akechi said cheerfully. He shot Akira one more glance, and winked before following Sae into the crowd. Akira felt heat rise into his cheeks, glaring at Akechi’s direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to visit him in prison to ask him about WHAT THE HELL that was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>January 1st</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas and New Years Eve went by relatively quickly, and he was able to enjoy it with his friends. It was probably the best holiday he’d ever had. Yet he couldn’t keep Akechi out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had told his friends about how he saw him again, and they couldn’t believe it either. But when the news came out that Shido was convicted and sent to prison, they had no choice but to believe it. “Damn, Akechi really saved our asses again, huh?” Ryuji had remarked, and everyone laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Akira woke up on New Years day, everything seemed incredibly off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For starters, Morgana wasn’t in the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he just got an early start. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he stretched and yawned. He was going to meet Kasumi at the shrine today, so he didn’t have time to look for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I need your help down here!” he heard Sojiro call. He sighed, and got up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked with Sojiro for about an hour, and an old couple as well as a handsome young man sitting at the counter. They were discussing the Phantom Thieves (of course). He tuned out their conversation until he was addressed by the mystery man. He froze as he caught sight of his eyes. They were startlingly blue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Morgana’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shook it off. “Nice to meet you,” he said, though the man just cocked his head to the side, confused. “Man you really are tired. I guess that makes sense, we were up late partying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh kay…” Akira mumbled to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he checked his watch. He was going to be late to meet Kasumi. “Ah, I gotta head out, I’ll be back around 3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately things didn’t get any less weird when he arrived at the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one thing, all his friends were there too, but that wasn’t the weird part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should all have another party!” Ryuji suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to. I have to do some things with my father.” Haru replied, shaking her head. Akira narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okumura..? Isn’t he…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me as well,” Makoto followed. “Me and my sister are going shopping for our father too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But last time I checked your father… is dead?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Shiho are going shopping together today!” Ann said cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>She’s not in the hospital anymore? When did that happen?</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em> <span>“Sensei Madarame has a special lesson planned today,” Yusuke said with pride.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom and Sojiro said they would buy me a new game today!” Futaba exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT THE HELL…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess i should check up on how the track team is doing, that’s alright guys!” Ryuji shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT IS GOING ON???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stayed silent as the team said their goodbyes, and left him and Kasumi standing there. He glanced at her, and she had a puzzled expression too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone rang, and she quickly exchanged with the person on the other end. “Sorry, Akira-senpai, my father wants us to go have a family gathering today.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“It’s… fine.” Akira said, honestly happy to be alone so he could scream out his confusion. Kasumi smiled at him and waved goodbye, leaving him standing in front of the shrine alone. </span> <em><span>Am I… going insane?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily in the evening, he was able to feel relief, but not before having an incredibly awkward and confusing conversation with Futaba’s mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stood in the dining room at Lablanc, and Akira was about to outright lose his composure until the cafe’s bell was rung. He turned around and saw Akechi enter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great… just what I need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… shouldn’t he be in prison?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Akira, I thought I could find you here, we need to talk.” Akechi said. Akira let out a sigh of relief and agreed, following Akechi out of the cafe and into the laundromat. No one else was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By your facial expression it seems like you noticed things were off as well,” Akechi stated, and Akira felt himself relax. “I first figured it out when they released me after I gave my testimony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira blinked. “So you were never sent to prison?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi shook his head. “I thought it was pretty odd as well, considering I committed several crimes including murder.” Akechi chuckled to himself, making Akira roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know what’s going on then?” he asked him, but to his surprise, Akechi shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly I have no idea. I was actually hoping you knew.” Akechi said, shrugging. “But I guess it’s a mystery to both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys stood in silence, occasionally making eye contact. They both didn’t know what else to say, though they were both about to burst with questions for each other. Being able to just stand and look at Akechi, he was able to remember how much he really liked him… and how gorgeous he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Akira stepped towards Akechi. The brown haired boy didn’t step away, but he looked at Akira in confusion. He stiffened as Akira gently put one hand on his face, and one hand around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what are you doing?” Akechi whispered. They were so close together, closer than they have been in a long time. Akechi blinked up at Akira, who was slightly taller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked into his eyes, and Akechi could feel himself melting under his intense gaze. “I… I missed you.” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though I tried to kill you...” Akechi questioned him, before looking to the side in shame. “...Twice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were distorted, I can’t blame you for that.” Akira replied, moving Akechi’s arms until they were resting on his shoulders. Akechi didn’t stop him. They were even closer like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we both </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> have definitions of justice.” Akechi whispered, looking into Akira’s eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira just smiled at him. “I don’t see how we can’t keep those things separate from being together.” he wrapped his arms around Akechi’s waist, pulling him closer until their faces were mere centimeters from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi took a deep breath, and quickly met his lips against Akira’s, who kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. Akechi sighed into the kiss, with relief and desire. Akira raised one of his hands and tangled his fingers through Akechi’s soft hair. This caused Akechi to stand on his toes, to try and get even closer together. They quickly pulled apart for air, but Akira met his lips again, and gently moved his other hand onto Akechi’s hip. He gasped, and Akira took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside, humming into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heated kiss was interrupted by Akira’s phone, vibrating in his pocket. The two hesitantly pulled apart and their gazes lingered for a moment longer until Akira pulled out his phone with an irritated huff. It was Kasumi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the phone up to his ear. “Yo.” he greeted as casually as he could, though it was difficult with Akechi’s arms still on his shoulders, and his face suddenly buried into his neck. He used his free hand to pet Akechi’s lower back, and was given a sharp, slightly embarrassed kiss on his neck in response. Akira smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Sorry to bother you senpai, but something really weird is going on at the stadium.” Kasumi said from the phone. Akira narrowed his eyes. “In Odaiba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember that palace you and Morgana-senpai saved me from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s back, and for some reason, my Nav app is back too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi lifted his head up at this, and gave Akira a puzzled look. “But didn’t you get rid of the metaverse?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh is someone else with you?” Kasumi asked. Akira nodded at Akechi. “Yeah, Akechi is here with me. We were discussing weird stuff that’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! You noticed everyone was acting weird too!” Kasumi exclaimed. Akira gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She noticed!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoshizawa-san, do you mind if we head over there to check it out?” Akechi asked her. He had to lean in to speak into the phone Akira was holding, making their lips super close together again. Akira couldn’t help himself from giving Akechi a quick kiss on the nose and smirking, making Akechi blush furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually about to ask you two if you would accompany me! I think we should investigate inside the palace.” Kasumi replied, her phone glitching out slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, we’ll be right over.” Akira told her, and after a few more exchanges, he hung up. “We should head out before it gets too dark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi’s expression changed into something Akira thought was a pout, but he nodded in agreement and picked up his bag. “Very well, let’s go then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After learning that everything is going to shit thanks to Dr Maruki, Akechi and Akira are both given a week to decide whether to stay in this weird, but happy reality, or go back to the actual reality. Akechi was pissed off at this delay, since they took Kasumi- no Sumire with him, but they had no choice but to wait it out. Akechi decided the best course of action was to investigate on his part, and have Akira go and try to snap his friends out of it.<br/>After having a awkward conversation with human Morgana, and making him spend the night at Sojiro's house, Akira is now bored, lonely, and horny. <br/>Not for long though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it! Ready for a good time?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 3rd</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The good news is, the palace was reachable without having to activate the Nav.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though unfortunately the rest was bad news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First off, Kasumi turned out to actually be her younger sister Sumire. Kasumi was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secondly, the person behind all the weird shit was Dr Maruki, which sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirdly, Sumire couldn’t accept the truth that Kasumi was gone due to an accident, therefore, through manipulation from Maruki, chose that reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, Maruki kicked them out of the palace and left them in this weird ass reality with only him and Akechi knowing what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki gave the boys until January 9th to decide what reality they would choose. Obviously this pissed Akechi the hell off, which was honestly understandable. Akira had to hold him back from attacking Maruki, since he would most definitely hurt Sumire in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was basically a different person when in the Metaverse(?). He was bloodthirsty, ruthless, and a little scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But also </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira found it really difficult to hide his boner while they were going through the palace. Sumire was terrified of Akechi, and understandably so, but Akira was just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was the only one who could tame the beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which turned him on even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Akira sat alone in his room (he felt really weird about Morgana sleeping on the couch, so he made him go to Sojiro’s place to sleep there). He was scrolling through the team group chat. It wasn’t that late, only 7 o’clock, but he was already exhausted. He tried to tell Morgana that this wasn’t the reality that he belonged in, so now all he could do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was boring, and incredibly lonely. It also didn’t help his boner at all, with something to occupy his mind except for Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t be doing something important right now, could he? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea if Akechi was into him sexually, but the way they made out yesterday seemed like a good indicator that he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, the worst that could happen is that he punches me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:13]: </b>
  <span>are u doin anything important rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:14]: </b>
  <span>Wow, what an elegant way to message me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:14]: </b>
  <span>shut up and answer the question</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:15]: </b>
  <span>I suppose i'm not doing anything “important”. Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:16]: </b>
  <span>ok, can u come over, we need to talk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:16]: </b>
  <span>About what? Did you find out anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:16]: </b>
  <span>sorta, we can discuss over chess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:17]:</b>
  <span> pls i really need to talk about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:18]: </b>
  <span>Very well, I’m on my way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira [7:19]: </b>
  <span>ty, i knew i could sway u with chess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:19]: </b>
  <span>Let’s just say you’ve piqued my curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akechi [7:20]: </b>
  <span>But yes, chess is a bonus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira new Akechi didn’t show up late to things, so he quickly got out a stool and his dingy chess board (which luckily had all the pieces), and one chair. He decided that Akechi could sit on the couch across from him. After setting up the game he went downstairs and brewed a quick cup of coffee for himself (with a little too many espresso shots, but he needed to be awake for this). He also brewed a cup for Akechi (his regular order).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After downing his coffee and putting the cup in the sink, the shop’s door opened with a ding, and Akechi walked in. “Perfect, thanks for coming.” Akira said as he shut the door behind him and locked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be good,” Akechi huffed as he pulled off his coat and scarf, and set them on the counter. Akira handed the coffee to Akechi, who mumbled his thanks, and he led him up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit on the couch,” Akira told him as he took his place on the chair at the other side of the board. “You’ll be the black pieces obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat down on the couch. “You go first,” he told Akira. He nodded and moved one of his pawns forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both played in silence for a bit, though Akira could tell Akechi was getting impatient. “Well, are you gonna tell me why you dragged me over here so late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, don’t worry I promise it’s important.” Akira said, making Akechi snort with annoyance. “Anyway I’ll cut right to the chase. Do you remember when you thought you killed me in the interrogation room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi narrowed his eyes and moved one of his chess pieces. “Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you figured out that wasn’t actually me, but a cognitive version right?” Akira asked him, moving his piece and taking away one of Akechi’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going with this?” Akechi shot back, taking one of Akira’s pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just asking because since it wasn’t actually me, I was able to see everything that went on in the room via my conscience.” Akira said, moving another piece. He smirked slightly as Akechi froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, clearly caught off guard. Akira could see him bobbing his leg up and down. Akira put his elbows on the table, and laid his head on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It confirmed my suspicions about how you felt about me, watching you kiss my corpse. Pretty morbid if you ask me.” he remarked. Akechi didn’t say anything, instead letting his face get red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, you killed me anyway since you had Shido on your ass, but now,” Akira continued, looking Akechi straight in the eye. “Shido is in prison, no matter what reality we’re in. Because of this you had no problem letting me take over the other day, yes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even in Shido’s palace, you liked it when I had you pinned down, am I wrong?” Akira didn’t let Akechi respond, but instead, got up from his chair and stalked slowly over to Akechi, whose back was pressed against the couch, looking at Akira with fear, and something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gently held Akechi’s chin in his hand, tipping his head up to maintain eye contact. “Something tells me that you like me in more ways than one.” he murmured, getting close to Akechi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Akechi hissed, though he didn’t back away. Akira just chuckled, making Akechi suck in a breath. “No, you don’t.” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Akechi beat him to it, and they collided with a bit more force than he was expecting. He shrugged it off and returned the kiss, gently putting his hand on Akechi’s chest to guide him down into a lying position. He snuck his tongue into his mouth as he climbed on top of him, stroking his waist. Akechi moaned softly at his touch, and pulled away slightly. “Goodness, aren’t you handsy?” he said, ripping off Akira’s glasses and tossing them to who knows where. Akira just smirked, and wormed his hand up through Akira’s shirt, making him gasp as he found his right nipple. “I’ve waited too long to touch you, of course I’m gonna get a little handsy.” Akira countered, and dove in to kiss Akechi’s collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi began to pant, and clawed at Akira’s shirt from his shoulders. “Ugh... that’s not fair, take this off then.” he growled. Akira smiled against his skin, and sat up. He reached from behind himself and used one hand to pull off his shirt. Akechi blinked and felt himself begin to blush furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Akechi had seen Akira shirtless before, naked even, since they had spent time in the bathhouse close by, but Akira had gotten significantly more fit since then. He wasn’t ripped, but he was fit enough to have a light six pack, and formidable biceps. He even had a V line, and a small happy trail leading downwards to his member, where there was a pretty obvious bulge in his jeans. Akechi gulped and Akira smiled, running his hand through his hair, feeling slightly nervous. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi blinked and shrugged. “Passable.” he said as casually as he could. Akira raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? That’s not what this says.” he moved backward, and Akechi hissed as Akira palmed at his own boner. He laughed at the pout Akechi’s lips had formed, and reached over to his shirt, and helped Akechi pull it off. He grinned and bent down to continue kissing him, humming with satisfaction at the way Akechi was holding him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller boy broke this kiss, and looked at Akira in the eyes, before sighing. “Look, I’m down to get dirty, but I doubt you’re actually properly prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked to the side and felt himself blush. He was right. He was running out of lube from his own sessions, and he didn’t have any condoms. “Yeah... this was kind of a spur in the moment sort of thing.” he rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi rolled his eyes, but they twinkled with amusement. “It’s fine, that’s what I figured. Don’t worry though, I have a few other fantasies in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira cocked his head in confusion. “Eh? Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Akechi’s turn to smirk. “Well, how would you feel about fingering me instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes widened as he nodded, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation. “I want nothing more than to pleasure you, Akechi.” he swooned, making Akechi blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then help me get my stupid pants off then, they’re too tight for this shit.” he demanded, wiggling from underneath Akira. He laughed and helped him unbuckle and free his legs and erection. He threw them to the side and gently spread Akechi’s legs, who was now hiding his face in embarrassment. “You’re so pretty,” Akira purred, making Akechi cover his face in his hands. “Whatever, just hurry up and get it over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had no intention of hurrying. Instead, he dove down and took a hold on Akechi’s cock, and licked the tip. Akechi gasped and bit his bottom lip, uncovering his face to watch. “I-I thought I told you to finger me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes you did, but what’s wrong with a little teasing?” Akira cooed, and began licking up and down his shaft, making Akechi squirm from beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shithe- AH!” Akechi’s insult was interrupted by Akira giving his hole a few licks. “‘Kira, what the-” he became incoherent as Akira stuck his tongue in. He was a babbling, moaning mess and Akira was loving every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst the eating out was happening, Akira reached underneath the couch and pulled out his small bottle of lube from a box, squeezing a little bit onto his fingers. There wasn’t much left, but there was enough for this for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneaded the lube between his fingers, eyeing Akechi as he took his dick in his mouth again, sucking the tip like he hadn’t eaten anything in his life. Akechi tilted his head back and let out an absolutely sinful sound, and Akira’s eyes widened as he saw his face, his cheeks burning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, my fingers aren’t even in yet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he decided to change that quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had never fingered anyone before, except himself, which he thought was pleasurable, even if it was a bit weird. He had never felt his own prostate before, so maybe he could find Akechi’s? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, we’re already this far, might as well go even farther.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timidly, he stuck his index finger in, and Akechi tightened around it almost immediately. Akira’s cock twitched again, so he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants part way to free it. He moved his finger around (which drove Akechi crazy), but he still didn’t seem to get any looser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kechi, you need to relax if you want me to put another in,” Akira said gently. Akechi moaned in response, but eventually he was able to relax, letting another finger in. Akira took the opportunity to stick them both deeper, until he was knuckle deep. He moved his fingers a little to the left-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! ‘Kira, right there, just like that, yes!” Akechi cried, and Akira took that as a sign he was doing it right. He began pumping his fingers in and out, making sure to hit that spot each time. He used his other hand to stroke his own cock, trying to go in the rhythm of his pumping fingers. He went back to sucking Akechi’s dripping member, going all the way this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh.. gonna.. Hhh-” Akira felt Akechi’s hand grab his hair and hold him down as he came, filling Akira’s mouth slightly unexpectedly. Akira groaned around it, making Akechi shudder as he rode out his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked and swallowed until he figured Akechi was spent, then slowly lifted his head to face him. He blinked as he saw Akechi’s face, which was burning red. His arm was over his forehead, and he was looking at Akira with bewilderment. He took his fingers out and held Akechi’s thigh gently as he climbed back on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you didn’t have to swallow you dumbass,” Akechi murmured, nuzzling Akira’s neck. Akira giggled and petted Akechi’s messed up hair. “How could I not when you taste so good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn’t lying about that. Akechi’s cum tasted rather sweet, with a hint of spice. That’s how he imagined he would taste anyway. He liked it, so he didn’t mind swallowing. Plus, he didn’t feel like cleaning up afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi huffed and pushed against Akia’s chest, guiding him to the other side of the couch. “Just shut up, lean back, and take your pants off.” he demanded, and Akira quickly obeyed, pulling off his jeans and boxers and throwing them to the side. Akechi got onto the floor and kneeled in front of Akira, his eyes widening at his length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was nowhere near small. He was certainly above average, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akechi visibly gulped, so Akira put his hand gently on his head. “You don’t have to take it all the way, honestly just a handjob is nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi scoffed and began stroking, giving Akira an admittedly adorable, but incredulous look. “I can take it, you moron, just watch.” he mumbled, and without much warning, took half of Akira’s cock in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, ‘Kechi, warn me next time- fuck!” Akira tangled his fingers through his hair as Akechi sucked like his life depended on it. With each head bob he went lower and lower. Akira panted and groaned as Akechi went even lower, before gagging slightly as his tip hit the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stop though, and started to go faster, taking the whole thing each bob. Akira tried his best to keep himself from cumming too quickly, but the way Akechi’s face stretched, and how tears started to run down his cheeks, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira swallowed. “I-I’m not gonna last m-much longer..” his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Akechi deliberately swallowed, and moaned in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gathered himself and huffed, using the grip on his hair to pull Akechi off. “Open.” he ordered, and Akechi immediately blushed and obeyed. He groaned at the sight, and released, cumming all over Akechi’s mouth and a little on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi took what was in his mouth and swallowed, opening his mouth again for proof. Akira shuddered with exhaustion. “G-good boy…” he swallowed, even though his mouth was dry, and reached for the tissue box on his desk. He pulled one and gave it to Akechi, who wiped his face with a smug look. Akira raised an eyebrow. “Jesus, have you done that before?” he asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man laughed hoarsely as he liked his fingers. “Maybe once or twice.” he remarked, stretching his arms and yawning. “By the way, keep calling me a good boy, I like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira snorted and blushed as he grabbed his phone from his desk and checked the time. “Damn it’s almost 10.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Akechi tsked and stood up, and walked his sweet ass over to Akira’s bed and sat down. “Well I’m not going anywhere else tonight.” he beckoned Akira over with his finger, and he smiled and walked over. “You dragged me out here, now you’re taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Akira agreed, and laid down next to him and pulled the covers over them. He spooned Akechi and nuzzled into his hair, breathing in deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I was truly waiting for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We waited too long.” he heard Akechi murmur. Akira just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully u enjoyed! Now is time for some more shenanigans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a pretty eventful night, the two delinquents fell asleep, cuddling together.<br/>Luckily, Akira was a pretty light sleeper, so any noise or any movement could definitely wake him. <br/>And even more luckily, Akechi was an early riser, so waking up before everything always seemed to give him quite the advantage.<br/>But unluckily for them, they were both so comfortable cuddling together they didn’t notice Morgana enter the room, until it was too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write at 3 AM. Sorry for all the mistakes, I was tired and I don't feel like editing!!!<br/>I hope u enjoy anyway!!!<br/>(p weird smut in this one btw, but light fluff at the end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 4th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Akira was a pretty light sleeper, so any noise or any movement could definitely wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even more luckily, Akechi was an early riser, so waking up before everything always seemed to give him quite the advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unluckily for them, they were both so comfortable cuddling together they didn’t notice Morgana enter the room, until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira? Akechi?” he gasped, making both boys jump in shock, and turn to look at him. As soon as he saw him standing there, Akechi dove underneath the covers, while Akira rubbed his eyes and blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monaaaaaaaaa!” a voice came from the stairs. A few footsteps later Futaba appeared, beaming at Akira. “Good morning! You overslept again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana quickly stepped to Futaba’s side and whispered something in her ear, making her eyes go wild. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?” she squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Keep it down up there!” Sojiro called from the cafe. Futaba ignored him, and bounced over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Akira was fully awake, and panicking a little bit. “Uh… don’t lift the covers, I'm naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me if Akechi-kun is under there too,” she asked, getting a little too close for comfort. Akira peered over her shoulder, and noticed his and Akechi’s clothes were littered all over the floor. “I don’t really think you need me to say anything to confirm that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were hanging out with Akechi a lot lately, but geez,” Morgana commented, his pale face turning red. “I didn’t realize you guys liked each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Akechi revealed himself from underneath the covers, almost colliding with Futaba, but she backed out of his way quickly. He shot an accusing finger at her. “If either of you tell anyone I’ll kill both of you and your families.” he snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba wasn’t threatened in the slightest. Instead, she howled with laughter, slapping her knee like some sort of cartoon. “Oh my god, I knew it!” she squealed, making Morgana snicker too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira peered out from behind Akechi (who was seething with rage at this point), and raised an eyebrow. “Eh? What do you mean?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped away her laughter tears and sighed, giving them both a knowing smile. “You guys are soooooooo obvious! Did you think we didn’t notice the exchange at Shido’s palace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t forget the way Akira looks when Akechi pops up on TV.” Morgana chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha yeah! Also Akira totally isn’t slick when it comes to sneaking a peek at Akechi-kun’s ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, and the way Akechi blushes when Akira greets him as a barista in the cafe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND the way Akira always talks about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira was the first to get Akechi’s contact info!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they hung out </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>honestly I don’t know how we didn’t notice before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT WE GET IT!” Akechi interrupted their banter, and Akira was just frozen in embarrassment, but also amusement. He couldn’t help himself from laughing too, making Akechi give him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>offended look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, ‘Kechi, it is a little funny if you think about it.” Akira told him, giving him a fond smile. Akechi gritted his teeth but didn’t reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Akira and his dumbass smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried about what other people will think, we won’t tell anybody.” Futaba said, flicking her hair out of her face. She still didn’t drop her grin as she started picking up their clothes. Morgana joined her in helping clean up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi was just about to explode from embarrassment, but he felt warm, comforting hands wrap around his waist. Akira rested his head on his left shoulder, nuzzling him. “You can trust them, they’re pretty good at keeping secrets.” he murmured in his ear, making Akechi shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he mumbled, and leaned back into Akira, tensing up as he felt his morning wood accidentally. “You fucking perv.” he growled, but Akira just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Akechi and Akira’s clothes landed in their laps. “Hurry up and get dressed, I’m going to Akihabara with Mom and Sojiro, and you should come with me.” Futaba said, and waved her hand for Morgana to follow downstairs, leaving the two boys alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sighed, being painfully reminded that they were living in the alternate reality. “You should try and convince Futaba-chan this isn’t the right reality while you’re there, I need to do some research on Dr Maruki.” Akechi told him, and got up from the bed and stretched. Now that they were alone, he didn’t care about being naked anymore. He heard Akira get up from the bed as well, but instead of getting dressed, he hugged Akechi from behind, and Akechi was instantly aware of his erection again as it poked him right in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Akira moaned on Akechi’s neck, giving it some wet kisses. Akechi rolled his eyes, but instead of walking away, he grinded his hips backwards, making Akira groan and hold him tighter. “Hhh… That’s dangerous you know, I may not be able to hold back.” Akira warned him, and Akechi bit his bottom lip, but didn’t stop grinding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKIRA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!” They both stopped as Futaba yelled from downstairs, getting scolded by Sojiro. Akechi rolled his eyes and tried to step away, but Akira had a pretty tight grip on him, and didn’t loosen when he was called for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go without me, I’ll meet you there!” he called back to her, moving one of his hands to get a hold on Akechi’s sinking cock. That seemed to help him regain his erection, though Futaba wouldn’t shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU SURE?? YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANY FUNNY BUSINESS UP THERE!” she called, obviously teasing them at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huff… ‘Kira I’m probably g-gonna kill her…” Akechi gritted out between breaths. Akira just hummed and kept stroking, clearly trying to torture him or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well it’s not like I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want</span>
  <em>
    <span> him to stop I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re being a very good boy for me right now, that’s something isn’t it?” Akira breathed, making Akechi whimper softly. He felt Akira smirk on his neck. “Yes I’m sure, I need a little more sleep that’s all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OKAY, SEE YOU THERE!!” she responded, and finally they heard the cafe door shutting and locking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh finally, I thought they’d never leave.” Akechi groaned, and turned around so he was facing Akira. “If you’re gonna make me cum at least let’s do it together, shithead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled and gripped both of their erections together, and began stroking them both. His hands were definitely big enough for this. Akechi gripped his shoulders and began panting again. He smashed his lips to Akira’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned into each other's mouths, and Akira stroked faster, and Akechi could tell he himself was close. “Ngh… ‘Kira, hah I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by Akira’s other index finger shushing him. “Not yet baby, just hold on a-a little longer for me…” he whispered, panting. Akechi opened his eyes to see just how deep in pleasure he was, and he thought he could never get tired of seeing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the heat in his torso didn’t let up at that sight. He groaned, as it kind of hurt to hold it, but he could tell Akira was close, as his strokes began to get faster but more sporadic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Good boy, holding it for me- So good, hahhh…” Akira moaned loudly as he released, Akechi cumming shortly after. Akira stroked them both for what seemed like forever until they were all emptied out, their release coating both of their torsos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi’s legs seemingly were about to give out, but Akira’s free arm wrapped around his waist and helped him up. Akechi buried his face into his neck, and started to breathe normally again. “Y-you’re fucking welcome.” he mumbled, and blushed as Akira began to laugh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit yeah, thanks for indulging me.” Akira replied, kissing him lightly on the neck. “You were just so enticing, how could I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe getting a bit more self control skills?” Akechi countered, though he couldn’t stop his smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking prick, making me feel good. How dare he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment they both separated and cleaned up, Akechi hesitantly letting Akira clean up the mess for him, even if it was a bit weird. Though when Akira was done and handed him his clothes, he began to wish that it lasted longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they both eventually got dressed. After fixing his hair the best he could without a brush, he glanced at Akira, who was texting Futaba that he was on his way now. He moved his glance upwards to his hair, and how it was just as messy from when they woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you rock the messy hair look, but seriously Akira?” he grumbled, and absentmindedly began fixing Akira’s hair. Akira just let him do it, watching him with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair is just naturally like this.” he said, pretending to be offended. Akechi huffed, not buying it. “Sure, but at least try to manage it, Jesus Christ.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira just looked at him fondly as Akechi made his hair slightly more presentable. He backed up and admired his work. “Quit giving me that dumb grin, I hate it.” he mumbled, grabbing his bag, and began walking downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” he heard Akira say, and he just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid prick and his stupid, dumb, obnoxious, but gorgeous smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira has had to spend the latter part of the week all by himself. His friends were now questioning their existence, and Akechi is busy doing his detective work.<br/>When they finally see each other again, things get pretty heated in the palace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 9th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira yawned and stretched as he reached Odiaba’s Stadium, Akechi standing there with his arms crossed, clearly irritated with him. He felt his stomach twist slightly with guilt. He was supposed to show up at noon, but he overslept, making Akechi wait another half hour as he dragged himself out of bed and got his ass over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also cold too. Like dick-can-only-be-seen-under-a-microscope kind of cold. Akira shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, seeing his breath come out of his mouth like a dragon. He approached Akechi, who’s ears and nose were bright red, and his cheeks were a light pink as well. His mouth and chin were tucked into his tightly wrapped scarf, though Akira knew that there was a very disapproving frown underneath it. Despite the situation he couldn’t stop the dopey grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi, however, was not impressed. He simply scoffed and narrowed his eyes. “Well? Have anything to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.” Akira breathed before he could stop himself. Akechi rolled his eyes to the back of his head and groaned. “Flattery will get you nowhere in this situation.” he snapped, quickly flipping Akira off before stuffing his hand back inside his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira giggled. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I had trouble sleeping last night.” he apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t even lying about that. After a busy week trying to track down all his friends, and trying to convince them to snap out of it and come back to their actual realities, he was anxious. They all avoided him since discussing that, leaving him all by himself for a long time. Morgana went to go sleep at Sojiro’s house, and Futaba didn’t come up to visit him anymore. No one even wanted to show up to Lablanc when he was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may be an introvert, but he liked his friends checking up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi couldn’t come give him company either, since he was busy investigating his own things and trying to get clues on this reality. And Akechi did feel guilty for leaving Akira all on his lonesome, but they had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even after all Akira’s hard work, his friends didn’t even show up. So it looks like it was just him and Akechi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi held his head up high. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, are you ready?” he asked, and Akira nodded, pulling out his phone and activating the Nav. Their world began to shift, and their Thief costumes came into fruition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hadn’t really thought about it before, but Akechi’s Dark Crow outfit fit him extremely well. Despite his withered and bell bottom cut pants and arm cuffs, his body suit fit him tight. And Akira had to send a prayer to the gods as Akechi stretched, showing his lean muscles through his bodysuit, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira thought he was going to faint due to the rush of heat that hit his cheeks suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always had a soft spot for Akechi’s sweet ass. Probably his favorite part besides his face. And he was able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>it just days ago. He thought he could do that forever. But it was cut short, then he was denied every time he asked Akechi to come over after that. Sure, they were both busy, but couldn’t they take a break for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi finished his stretches and looked over his shoulder, smirking. “Well, are we going now?” he asked, a hint of cheekiness in his voice. Akira just nodded again. Akechi nodded back, then led the way to the palace entrance, deliberately swaying his hips as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you caught me staring? And you think you can get away with that tease?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled to himself and followed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Akechi and Akira both scoured through the Palace, following overhead Maruki’s voice to where he was waiting. The entire time Akechi was teasing Akira, with the way he moved his hips, insisted that he go first in tight corridors, and even just straight up bending over at any chance he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira on the other hand, was reeling. He so badly wanted to pin Akechi to the wall and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he had to be patient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good things come to those who wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And good things did come. They eventually came across a large white staircase that led right directly to the Auditorium. Right next to that staircase was a Safe Room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop in here real quick, I need to check and make sure I’m ready.” Akira suggested, fidgeting with the door’s handle. Akechi blinked then shrugged, clearly indifferent about stopping. But he didn’t complain as Akira opened the door for him and he shauntered inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira clicked the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. Akechi just nonchalantly leaned against a wall, checking his weapon stash and clicking his tongue, not paying any attention to Akira as he pulled off his mask and stalked over to Akechi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice Akira’s glare until he had both of his arms trapping Akechi to the wall, staring down at him. However, his surprised face didn’t stay for long, and it turned into a smug grin. “Did I make you mad?” he asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akira growled as he pulled off his mask, wrapped his right arm roughly around Akechi’s waist and slammed their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his eyes flutter at the contact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> tasting him for the first time in what felt like forever. He groaned and pulled Akechi even closer, and he returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, tangling his fingers through Akira’s messy hair, moaning softly against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira didn’t waste any time before using both hands and slapping them </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Akechi’s ass cheeks, making Akechi gasp. He stuck his tongue in and squeezed, pulling Akechi so their groins rubbed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started slowly dry humping him, sucking up every moan Akechi made in response to it. He gave his ass another slap before pulling away slightly, to bite and suck at Akechi’s upper neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh- I really must have… p-pissed you off… huh?” Akechi teased through breathy moans, as Akira grabbed his right thigh and lifted it up, making both of their erections even closer together. Akira grunted with every hump, determined to get at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of waiting so goddamn long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- such- an- asshole-” he gritted between thrusts, making Akechi chuckle and moan at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thoroughly aware… h-however-” Akechi murmured in Akira’s ear, making him shudder. It was rare that he had that sort of low voice, but it was a great treat when he used it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I think you would be quite the cranky boy if you came in your pants right now.” he continued, making Akira groan with realization. He clenched his jaw as he slowed down and stopped. Both men were still breathing heavy after the episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Dammit…” Akira whined, and he could tell that Akechi was trying to hold in a laugh. He felt Akechi pet his hair soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for edging you on, I just wanted to see what you were like when you were angry,” he explained, lifting Akira’s head to look into his eyes. “Turns out I really like it when you’re mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira scoffed, glancing away from his face. “Well get used to it, because after this I’m not letting you get away without a punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi raised his eyebrows, and had this stupidly adorable giddy smile when he mentioned a punishment. “Oh, that interests you doesn’t it?” Akira asked him, not being able to control a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure does, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akechi sneered, and Akira’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just called me ‘daddy’ didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t call me that when you just blue balled me.” he warned, giving him an authoritative look. “Your punishment just got ten times more severe for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, kinky.” Akechi remarked, winking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped as Akira gave his ass one final, hard squeeze as he stepped away, handing Akechi back his mask and putting on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, has your erection gone down enough for us to go kill Maruki?” Akechi asked, clearly not letting up on the teasing. Akira just rolled his eyes and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not killing him, we’re simply here to rescue Sumire.” Akira told him as he opened the door and stepped out, holding it for Akechi to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Akechi said, waving his hand as the door closed. “But if he gets in my way I won’t hesitate to slit his throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, I believe you.” Akira replied, scratching the back of his neck and blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this rate this dude might just kill me too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY FOR EDGING YOU ALL ON dw there will be more horny soon<br/>they hadn't technically had their first time yet and I wanted it to be in a better place that maruki's palace LOL<br/>dw the fuckies will come &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pair continued into the palace, but after they encountered Maruki, he says some really off-putting shit.<br/>What does it all mean? Is this even real?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more light angst!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 9th (cont.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After struggling to climb up the stairs with a half chub, Akira’s mind was finally back on their mission. They opened the wide doors to the Auditorium, and he could hear Akechi’s breathing start to get heavier. He felt the wave of pure hatred come off him as he stepped through the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna have to hold him back for sure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he followed, gripping his knife handle with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sumire was seemingly unconscious on a large throne, and Dr Maruki was standing next to it, giving the two men a very expectant look. Akira narrowed his eyes as they reached the center of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What did you do to her?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking, and Akechi growled in agreement. Maruki just blinked, but didn’t react much.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She is simply asleep, I told you I wouldn’t ever harm her. I only want to help her.” he explained, patting her on the head. Akira felt his chest tighten with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You aren’t helping her!” Akechi snapped, drawing his sword. “You’re being manipulative!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maruki ignored his accusation and raised his hand up. “I gave you two a week to experience the reality I gifted to you.” he continued, smiling charismatically. “You may choose to stay in your ideal reality, or go back to the way it was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Like hell I would stay here!” Akechi snarled, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I expected as much.” the doctor sighed, and turned his attention to Akira. “You’re your own person, surely you’ve come to realize I’m doing the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Akira stood up straighter, giving Maruki a defiant look. “Just let Sumire go. I don’t have anything to say to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maruki frowned and shook his head. “I am afraid I cannot do that. She chose this reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s because you manipulated her into believing it was right.” Akira retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did no such thing. I gave her what she truly desired. Besides, Akira, don’t you prefer this reality to the other?” Maruki’s eyes flashed to Akechi as he said this, making Akira freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What does he mean by that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Is this not the real Akechi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No… he’s just trying to get into my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I prefer. You.. you can’t hide from the truth.” he said finally, flinching. Akechi gave him a quizzical look, but didn’t say anything. He glared back at the doctor, who had his eyes narrowed with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Enough talking! Give her back!” Akechi snarled, clearly losing patience. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maruki shook his head again, but this time he snapped his fingers, and Sumire jolted awake. “What happened?” she croaked, looking up at the doctor for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They’re trying to make you choose the other reality,” he said to her, bending down to look her in the eyes. “But you need to be Kasumi, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s… right.” she said slowly, turning her head to look at the two men. Akira’s eyes widened in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No it isn’t! Sumire, stop running from the truth!” he called to her. “Wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How could you convince them this is right for you, Yoshizawa-san?” Maruki asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...By showing them that my true power lies here, by me being Kasumi.” she announced, slowly getting up from the throne and stepping into the center. She gave Akira a sad look.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry senpai, but this is who I really am.” she whispered, and a bright burst of blue light shot from her shoes, making both Akira and Akechi stagger backwards and shut their eyes. Akechi cursed as they hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira opened his eyes and gasped. Her persona, Cendrillon, was going insane, and had Sumire trapped within a bunch of cognitive vines. There were remains of other, smaller shadows scattered along the floor, and Cendrillon’s wild eyes focused on the two of them on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, you dumbass!” he heard Akechi yell at him as he was pulled from his position, a strong blessing attack narrowly missing both of them. Akira finally got on his feet and shot his gun at Cendrillon, but it seemed like it had no effect. Before he could decide something else they were both hit with another attack, sending them both flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do anything!” he told Akechi, rolling away from flying objects. Akechi was cursing up a storm as he fired his gun at her, but again, it was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cendrillon seemed to be done messing around, as she picked up a large piece of debris, and threw it right at both of them. There was no time they would be able to move away, and no amount of attacks or weapons would help them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to be crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira subconsciously gripped Akechi’s hand, and he felt him grip back as he closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, lightning rained down from the ceiling, smashing the debris and scattering pebbles all over. Akira and Akechi timidly opened their eyes, and Cendrillon roared with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skull! I told you not to just run out like that!” a recognizable voice called from behind them, as Ryuji leaped over them and posed dramatically. Akira couldn’t believe his eyes as Morgana, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat Morgana, </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaped out from behind him, and scoffed. “Show off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji turned around and beamed at the two boys, who were staring at him with awe. Akechi was the first to react, finally getting up and shaking Ryuji’s hand. “Looks like you've snapped out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll apologize profusely later,” Akira whirled around at Ann’s voice, who smiled at him. Everyone else was behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba furiously typed something on her keyboard, and pressed enter. Suddenly, Akira felt a lot stronger. “I gave you a boost, go get em’!” she cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi growled with approval, before giving out his hand to help Akira stand up. He just stared, amazed, surprised, confused, and even a little turned on. She gave his signature smile before slapping his hand to Akechi’s, and he pulled him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would kiss him, but his mask is in the way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They both thought simultaneously, before turning back to Cendrillon and Maruki, who looked just as shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cendrillon’s confusion didn’t last long however. She roared again, and shot more attacks at the team. But this time they were evenly matched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira called for everyone to hit her with everything they got, and they seemed more than happy to oblige. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team threw attack after attack at Cendrillon, who screamed in pain and rage. She didn’t take it sitting down though, summoning more shadows to help do her dirty work in between firing. The team took a beating, but eventually, with one final blow at Cendrillon, she fell and disappeared, along with the tentacles supporting Sumire, who was unconscious once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire instantly fell to the ground, but Akira dove down and caught her, supporting her head. Morgana bounced up to him and checked her pulse, and nodded. “She’s okay.” he said with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi stepped forward, pointing his sword at Maruki. “Are you gonna cut the bullshit now?” he sneered, grinning so wickedly you could see his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki didn’t seem threatened though. He just frowned. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I assume you’re going to steal my ‘treasure’ now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! Cough it up!” Ryuji said, gripping his sledge hammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki sighed. “I will give you all until February 3rd to figure out if you want to choose the ideal reality, or go back.” Before anyone could respond, he snapped his fingers and he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grrr get back here!” Futaba yelled, though there was no response. She huffed and typed rapidly on her keyboard. “I can’t seem to figure out where he went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t go find his treasure now even if we wanted to.” Morgana told her, and pet Sumire’s soft red hair. He looked at her with pity. “We need to get her to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mona is right, we will leave for now and discuss a strategy,” Makoto announced, and everyone nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke offered to carry Sumire, which Akira happily agreed upon and handed her over. He was exhausted from the fight, and the fact that the Akechi who was accompanying them might not even be real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hung towards the back of the group, aimlessly walking and looking down at the ground. Now that he thought about it, his ideal reality would definitely be in a world where he and Akechi could be together. Akechi had even wanted to have sex with him, to become closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their whole relationship had started after they realized this wasn’t the right reality. Yet even with Akira going around trying to snap his friends out of it, what if he was also living in a dream? What if none of this was even real?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Akechi is actually dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“You two are cute together, Akira-kun,” </b>
  <span>Maruki’s voice inside his head made him freeze. He whirled around, trying to look for the source of the voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t you want it to stay the way it is now?” </b>
  <span>he continued. </span>
  <b>“Akechi is alive and well, and with you, </b>
  <b>
    <em>just like you’ve always wanted</em>
  </b>
  <b>.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-get out of my fucking head…” Akira clutched both of his temples, shaking. “I won’t run from the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s not running from the truth. It’s returning to where you’re meant to be.” </b>
  <span>Maruki said simply. </span>
  <b>“You are meant to be together, and the reality I create for you will make it that way.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Akira snapped, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Akechi used to be dead,” </b>
  <span>Maruki’s voice was low now, sending shivers up his spine. </span>
  <b>“I </b>
  <b>
    <em>revived</em>
  </b>
  <b> him, just for you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t you want to repay me? We would both be happy if you choose the </b>
  <b>
    <em>right</em>
  </b>
  <b> path.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Akechi survived. I… I know he did…” Akira felt tears forming in his eyes. “You didn’t do anything. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“I can assure you, I </b>
  <b>
    <em>absolutely</em>
  </b>
  <b> can.” </b>
  <span>Maruki sneered. </span>
  <b>“You and I both know I’m right. Accept it!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shut his eyes, letting the tears fall. “Y-you’re wrong…” he whimpered, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira?” His eyes flew open as he saw Akechi in front of him, concerned. He pulled off his mask, his eyes widening. “You’re crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You don’t want to leave him, do you Akira-kun?” </b>
  <span>Maruki’s voice came back, filled with malice. </span>
  <b>“If you leave, he will be dead.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kira, hey,” Akechi put his hand softly on Akira’s flushed face. He found it extremely difficult to look at him now, especially knowing that he wasn’t even real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi furrowed his brows. “Let’s get out of here, huh?” He suggested holding Akira’s hand and guiding him to the exit. Akira let him, only because he didn’t have the energy to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You have a month to decide. Don’t leave him.” </b>
  <span>Maruki said, and he was gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You guys are free to discuss in the cafe, but I need to lay down, I…” Akira paused, his eyes landing on Akechi again. He shuddered. “I don’t feel well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, you get some rest!” Haru said, patting him on the shoulder. “We’ll be sure to fill you in on what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi narrowed his eyes but said nothing, and Akira nodded. “Thanks guys, see ya.” And without another word, he hauled himself up the stairs.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Akechi unlocked his apartment door, yawning as he finally returned home after the long, eventful day in the palace. Akira had gone straight to his room when they got to Lablanc, and he was also acting off in the palace. He barely ever cries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, Akechi figured Maruki had something to do with it. Akira didn’t just break down for no reason. He had only ever witnessed it once, from Shido’s palace, and it was enough to break Akechi’s heart into pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was crying for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Maruki got into his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling him lies or some shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He audibly gagged at the thought as he put his keys on the hook attached to his wall. His apartment had a kitchenette, the living room, and a bedroom. That’s all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was slightly cramped, it still felt empty sometimes, and especially now that he and Akira were dating, maybe he should come hang out here often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they had some time to kill, perhaps he could actually get farther in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi took off his coat and frowned. Akira definitely looked like he wanted to kiss him during the battle, but after that he looked at him like he’d seen a ghost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck did Maruki tell him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was determined to find out, since Maruki was most certainly trying to get Akira on his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And if that happens, we’re all doomed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As well as our relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After hanging up his coat and kicking off his boots, Akechi grabbed his phone and looked at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he didn’t fall asleep yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:24]: </b>
  <span>Hey, are you alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on his small couch and stared at the screen. Akira was typing, but for a long ass time, like he wasn’t sure how to reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a yes or no question…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:31]: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi snorted and rolled his eyes. All that for just a “yeah”? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:32]: </b>
  <span>Don’t lie to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:34]: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:34]: </b>
  <span>fine, I’m not ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:35]: </b>
  <span>Care to explain why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:36]: </b>
  <span>I’m sure it’s fine, it was a rough day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:36]: </b>
  <span>I’m just tired</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:37]: </b>
  <span>Bullshit. What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:37]: </b>
  <span>… I can’t tell you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:38]: </b>
  <span>I can figure it out myself I’m sure, don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking idiot,” Akechi mumbled to himself before ruffling his hair in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maruki probably told him some really messed up shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I know how to get him to spill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:40]: </b>
  <span>Fine then, keep your secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:40]: </b>
  <span>Now that we have some time to kill, would you like to come over tomorrow? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:41]: </b>
  <span>do I have a choice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi was taken aback. “What the hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:42]: </b>
  <span>Sure you do, you can either come or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:45]: </b>
  <span>no I’ll come</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:45]: </b>
  <span>sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that’s more like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi [10:46]: </b>
  <span>Alright, does 3:00 work?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira [10:47]: </b>
  <span>yeah, what’s your address</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more exchanges and directions, Akechi put up his phone and walked to his bedroom. He kept things clean so he didn’t have to worry about that, but he needed to check and make sure he was prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his small closet that had cardboard boxes filled with various things. He grabbed the smallest one and looked inside. A healthy supply of lube and condoms were in the box, and he nodded to himself in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he won’t tell me what’s going on, I’ll make him do it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akechi is determined to figure out just what Maruki had told Akira.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;: )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January 10th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 3:30 and Akira still hadn’t shown up. He wasn’t replying to messages either, and Akechi was starting to get pissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s very unlike him to be this late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Maruki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided that he really didn’t want to bother getting dressed up for this, since Akira </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to put in the effort. So he just threw on a tank top and shorts. Normally he would rock the hair down style, but he didn’t feel like brushing it either, so he just put it in a loose, low ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he was about to give up there was a tentative knock on the door. Akechi rolled his eyes and walked over to it, and ripped it open. He stopped short as he saw Akira’s extremely tired face. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked absolutely wretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes lit up as he saw Akechi, and gave a small smile. “You look good in a ponytail.” he croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi blushed and avoided his gaze. He was obviously just crying. He decided not to scold him for being late, and instead turned around and beckoned him in. “Thanks, come inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira timidly walked in and shut the door, taking off his boots and coat and leaving them on the floor. Akechi shrugged. “Let’s go in my room real quick,” he said, and he heard Akira follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat,” he told him, but Akira didn’t sit. Instead, he just stared at the bed, seemingly spaced out. Akechi narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. Before he could say anything, he pushed Akira onto the bed. He fell into a sitting position, and Akechi got on top of him and pinned him on his back, his glare intense. Akira looked too shocked to reply, but he seemed very afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to tell me exactly what your issue is, or so help me i’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT!” Akira shouted, making Akechi back off slightly. Akira huffed and looked away. “Maruki got in my head after the battle and told me… about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. D-did you survive in Shido’s palace?” he asked him. “O-or, did you die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi blinked. “I… honestly everything is kind of foggy after I was shot but…” Akechi let go of Akira’s wrists and sat up, allowing Akira to prop himself on his elbows. “I don’t remember dying or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Akira sniffled, but continued. “Maruki told me that I was still living in this ideal reality…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Aren’t we all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but…” Akira looked like he was about to cry again. “M-my ideal reality is being together with you. So Maruki told me that he revived you in this reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I believe him or not but… if I choose to go back to our old reality, you…” he stopped, and Akechi’s eyes widened as tears started to fall down his cheeks. “You won’t be there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started sobbing, and Akechi was frozen in his lap. He just stared at Akira in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks… I’m not the real me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I am the real me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to prove it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot anger flared up in his chest, and he grabbed Akira’s shoulders and aggressively brought him up to his face. He shut his eyes in terror. Akechi felt bad, but he needed to get through his thick skull. “Maruki is </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed. “He didn’t revive me, I woke up on the floor of Shido’s palace, and escaped. Look. At. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira barely opened his eyes, but that was enough for Akechi. “I don’t know how I survived, or how I was able to escape, but after that I came back here to heal, which is why you didn’t see me for a while.” he put his hand on Akira’s cheek, who opened his eyes wider in response. “When mementos started to merge with the overworld, I went to investigate. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you defeat that God, Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found you after the battle, talking to Sae, and I didn’t want you to go to prison, after you did so much for me, for this </span>
  <em>
    <span>country</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he took a deep breath. “Maruki’s ‘ideal reality’ didn’t start until after christmas or new years, because after that I was released from jail, and now I assume that was because part of my ideal reality is that I don’t actually end up in prison.” he cupped his other hand to Akira’s other cheek, who was looking at him in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maruki is lying to you to make you choose his reality. You are the strongest persona user in the world right now, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>of fucking course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants you on his side.” he brought his forehead to Akira’s, and closed his eyes. “Don’t believe a word he says. This is the real me, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>always will be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira stayed still for a long moment, until quickly wrapping his arms around Akechi and giving him a tight hug. He buried his face into his neck, and continued to sob. “Thank god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi returned the hug, petting Akira’s hair and nodding. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave you, just as long as you can promise the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can promise that,” Akira whimpered, and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. “I love you, Goro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you too, Kurusu.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Akira spent the next few hours cuddling and kissing Akechi, and sometimes even touching him like he was still unsure of whether he was a ghost or not. Akechi found this irritating, but humorous at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is what I like about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while he calmed down though, and they were both cuddling on his bed, his face in Akira’s chest, sighing happily. Akira didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. The way he was holding him so close was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were perfect for a few moments, just them holding each other in silence, not moving an inch. Though eventually Akira started fidgeting. Akechi thought he just had an itch or something, but he wouldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” he asked him through his chest, making Akira freeze. The man reached one hand up to stroke his hair, seemingly embarrassed. “Uh… y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi narrowed his eyes. “You sure? You’re fidgeting a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am?”  Akira seemed surprised by that, making Akechi huff. His huff turned into a gasp as Akira rolled his hips against his crotch, feeling his full hard on. “Well you are this close, and you’re heavenly scent, soft hair, just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m feeling’ a little…” he trailed off, and Akechi could definitely hear his blush from above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi grinned, and began petting Akira’s side. “In that case, it’s your lucky day.” he reached over him and fumbled around until finding a condom in the small box. Once he grabbed it, he sat up, pulled his shirt off, and put the condom teasingly in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looked up at him and blinked, clearly unsure of what to do in this situation. Akechi couldn’t help the dopey grin that ruined his smirk. “Well, are you up for it or not?” he asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Akira sat up and grabbed the condom from Akechi’s mouth and smashed his lips to his. Akechi purred in response, wrapping his arms around Akira’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Akira moaned and hooked his fingers around Akechi’s waistband, gasping slightly as he realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He smirked against his lips, pulling back. “Lay on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi smiled back, and obeyed. His head rested on his pillow, and he slipped off his shorts as he laid back, eyeing Akira. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Akira chuckled and pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on. Akechi reached under his pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube, handing it to him, but he refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to watch you prep yourself.” he said, sitting back, using his hands to prop himself up. “I want to watch you come undone for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shivered, feeling his face turn red, but he didn’t argue. He popped the cap and squirted some on his fingers, retaining eye contact with Akira the entire time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well if he wants a show, then he’ll get one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating he stuck his index and middle finger in, biting his lip, still maintaining eye contact. It hurt a little, but Akira’s surprised expression helped him relax, so he stuck them all the way to his knuckles, moaning as he started to move them around, massaging himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s breathing started to get heavy, as he took off his glasses and started to slowly pull off his boxers, not taking his eyes off Akechi stretching himself. Once his erection was free, he slowly began stroking himself, groaning softly as Akechi scissored his fingers. “Put a third finger in,” he instructed, making Akechi smirk as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fit it in easily, still not taking his eyes off Akira, though at this point he was finding it difficult to keep them open. He felt so stretched out, and he moaned at the thought of how stretched out Akira’s cock would make him feel. He started to move his fingers in rhythm to Akira’s stroking, licking his lips as the precum coming out of his cock painted his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sight seemed to be the breaking point for Akira, as he finally pulled his boxers all the way off and took the lube from Akechi’s clenched hand. He slipped on the condom and gave his own hand a generous amount of the lube before coating his cock with it, getting on top of Akechi and kissing him. Akechi smiled against his lips, and spread his legs and freed his fingers. “Fuck me, Kurusu.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira growled at the command, but didn’t hesitate as he lined up and pushed, drawing a gasp from both of them as he slowly stuck his cock tip in, biting Akechi’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… he’s so much bigger than my fingers… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he continued, whimpering as he was stretched out. Akira lifted his head to look at him with a little concern. Akechi blinked, and moved his hips, making Akira groan in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He timidly moved forward some more until he bottomed out, kissing Akechi as his length was now all the way inside. “You’re so tight…” he murmured, staying still to let Akechi adjust. He couldn’t respond, the bliss from being stretched out and full kept his mouth shut. He put one hand in Akira’s hair. “Y-you can move now,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira didn’t need to be asked twice, before pulling out halfway and going back in, setting a slow, romantic rhythm. Each slow thrust had Akechi whining for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira moaned and harshly kissed Akechi’s neck, which would definitely leave a spot in the morning. He couldn’t bring himself to care though. “Faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed, his movement increasing in speed as he gripped Akira’s ass from underneath him, pulling him to meet each thrust. Akechi let out a particularly loud cry as his prostate was hit, and Akira adjusted to make sure he hit that spot each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck..! Kuru- yes! Right there… harder- ah!” Akechi was a babbling mess now, and Akira did indeed go harder, until his pace turned relentless. He bit down hard on Akechi’s already bruised spot, making him scream in both pain and pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so close..!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira could definitely tell, and nipped at Akechi’s ear before moaning “Cum for me, Goro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi let out a choked cry as he came, feeling Akira ram into him a few more times as he came inside the condom, panting and kissing Akechi softly on the bite mark as he rode out his orgasm. “Good boy, you feel so good, Goro.” he murmured in his ear, making Akechi whimper and close his eyes, exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira slowly pulled out, making Akechi shiver with the sudden absence, but he felt so stretched out and… satisfied. He nuzzled Akira as he pulled the condom off, tied it up, and threw it to who knows where. Akechi caught his bearings and grabbed his dirty tank top and tossed it to Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired boy smiled and quickly cleaned them both up, before settling down to lay on his side, running his hand through Akechi’s hair. He blinked slowly as they made eye contact, and Akechi snorted. “What’s with that dopey grin?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just glad I could make you feel good~” he sang, kissing Akechi on the cheek, making him blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hopefully it wasn’t too one sided, you feeling good is important to me too you know.” he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing, ‘Kechi.” he cooed. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop that.” Akechi playfully pushed his face away and flipped over, laying on his side facing away from Akira, trying to hide his blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true~” he replied, wrapping his arms around Akechi’s torso to spoon him. “I will never stop saying the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Akechi couldn’t stop his smile as he settled into the cuddle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I will never stop liking you, no matter what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>